


A Pizza Delivery for Noiz-san!

by basednoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Pizza, awkward conversation, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basednoiz/pseuds/basednoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba finds himself thinking about a weird customer. Little does he know that he's falling for that odd-ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pizza Delivery for Noiz-san!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, holy crap!

There was something very calming about driving around in the rain, something about it made him feel safe. Even with the wind shield wipers on max power, Aoba had a hard time seeing the street ahead of him.

A failed attempt of finding a high paying job left him with a mediocre, low wage job at a low class pizza joint in town. But he needed something, he couldn't be dependent on Granny anymore. Aoba needed to get his life on track and move forward. This was harder than he expected. Although it's been 1 year since he decided to become an adult, he's made very little progress. He had no idea how cruel adulthood could be.

After a long, stressful day all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed with a book and a cup of tea. He double checked the address on the receipt; This wasn't a good part of town. Anxiety swirled and crashed about in his stomach as he looked for a place to park. He had to park a few buildings away from his destination, typical. When he was done building up a wall of courage that would counteract his nerves, Aoba picked up the pizza box and muttered a curse as he got out of the car. He half jogged/half walked to the designated building. It wasn't too shady looking, only a few board covered windows. The apartment complex was located above a small convenience store.

"Um, excuse me," Aoba asked the man behind the counter.

"What can I do for you son?" The bald, plump man asked.

"I'm looking for this room," Aoba handed him the receipt. 

"Mmm top floor, kid," the man laughed, "elevator isn't running."

"Are you fucking..." Aoba muttered.

"Sorry,"

He sighed.

Turning away from the counter, he hastily made his way to the staircase. He pushed the door open, and looked at the map on the wall. Eight floors. Eight!  
\--------------------------------  
He let his fist collide with the door 3 times before letting it drop to his side. There was no answer. He knocked louder this time, so he would be heard for sure.

"Yeah one second!" He heard a muffled yell from behind the closed, wooden door.

Aoba felt himself already wanting to cower. How pathetic. The door slowly opened; he was greeted with disinterested green eyes.

"P-Pizza Deliver for um..." He stuttered and looked at the small piece of paper in his shaking hand, "Noiz! One small pepperoni pizza and um 7up." A mild sensation of heat rushed to his face.

"Sounds right," the blond looked at the box in Aoba's hand. He found himself relieved that the guy didn't comment on his noticeable shakiness, "what's your name?"

"Aoba," Aoba watched the strange boy as he signed the receipt.

The number of piercings he had left Aoba with an unwanted dose of intimidation surging through his gut.

"Can I have my drink?"

"What?" Aoba asked as he felt his face flush. He wasn't listening to the question, but staring intently as the boy played with his lip piercings with his tongue.

"My drink, can I have it?" Noiz held out a hand.

Staring at the hand presented to him he noticed 4 piercings decorating it, "yeah," Aoba reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the can.

"Thanks."

"It's been in there all night, it's probably flat I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine, tastes the same," Noiz looked at the can. 

He handed the guy the box of pizza, "have a nice day!"

"But it's night," Noiz pointed out.

"It's a saying,"

"No it's not,"

"Isn't it?"

"Nope,"

He felt this kid was just trying to get a rise from him. He looked at the floor away from the small smirk the blond wore. Why was he still here anyways?

"Bye," Aoba quickly said and turned away to make his way back to his car.

He waited for the sound of the apartment door to close so he could relax. The hallway felt like it was getting longer with each uneven step Aoba took. He quickly glanced behind him. The blond was casually standing half in/half out of the doorway staring as Aoba walked. When his eyes met those green eyes, they looked mildly amused. A wave of self conscious thoughts drowned Aoba. Even though the boy showed no intention of harm, He felt nothing more than prey being eyed up by a predator.  
************************  
The next day, he found himself being attacked by unwanted thoughts of that cute, pierced face. Wait, what cute? Aoba blushed furiously into his hand. He felt ridiculous, He couldn't possibly feel like this towards another boy. 

He would never admit this to anyone, he barely could grasp he was admitting this to himself, but every night since he met piercings guy he hoped that his route would take him back to that apartment. It didn't. 

The thought of going to see Noiz on his free time did cross his mind, instead Aoba just sat in his car staring at the building. He couldn't build up the courage. He's a creepy, pathetic coward. 

"Aoba-san," Ren scratched at his leg. 

"Yes?" 

"You're going to be late!" The little dog barked. 

"Thank you," Aoba stared out his bedroom window, tapping his pen against his desk. 

"I just want Aoba to do alright," 

"I know, thank you,"

\--------------------------------------- 

At the end of his shift, hunger wound Aoba in a  
convenience store. He was scanning a shelf of chips and other junk food. This shouldn't be so hard, Aoba thought, it's junk. He was more distracted than usual; unable to concentrate on the simplest things. 

The bell to the store sounded, Aoba looked to see who it was like it was his job. He wish he hadn't. Shit, Aoba ducked behind the shelf just until he was out of sight; peeking over every once and a while to get a glimpse of the blond boy. Aoba was obvious, the pierced face showed this with a smirk. 

Aoba looked over the shelf, only to find the boy had disappeared. Well that is that, Aoba sighed. 

"Hello," a voice came caught him by surprise. He knew it all too well. 

"Uh," Aoba turned around. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Getting food," he answered picking up the first bag of chips his hand made contact with, "I'm hungry." 

"Ah," 

Noiz is terrible at small talk. 

Aoba began to walk to the counter. Noiz followed like a lost puppy.  
"I'll pay," he took Aoba's bag of chips.

"No it's okay," 

"I want to though,"

"No," 

"Too bad," 

He obediently stood there as Noiz paid. Outside the store Noiz didn't leave he followed Aoba to his car. Aoba sat on the hood as the blond stayed by the passenger door. 

"Do you have some place to be?" Aoba asked. 

"No," 

"You-You can tag along with me," he said in a small, fragile voice, "I could use the company," 

"Okay," 

The blond sat beside Aoba. He could feel the boy's warmth. An urge to snuggle up to him exploded through Aoba's body. His stomach was twisting in knots while he tried to open the chip bag. The bag crinkled and crunched, refusing to open, in his nervous hands. 

"Let me," 

Noiz cautiously removed the bag from his hands; a finger lightly grazing against Aoba's skin. 

He shuddered. 

"Aoba," Noiz voice came out almost as a whisper. 

Noiz handed the chip bag back. Aoba took a few chips and ate them, ignorant of their flavor. He was a wimp when it came to spicy food and just his luck he ended up picking the jalapeño kind in his flustered moment. 

Aoba's face contorted into a weird expression, Noiz raised an eyebrow. 

"Hot, hot," Aoba gasped to try to extinguish the flame in his mouth. 

Noiz stared. 

"What?" 

"Your breathing is- um never mind," Noiz looked away, blush apparent on his face. 

"Brat!" 

The corners of Noiz's mouth twitched up into a smirk. 

"Ah! Nnnn! Hhhn!" Aoba fanned air into his mouth with his hand. 

He saw the boy's smirk grow wider. 

"You're a pervert," Aoba mockingly glared, "you know that?" 

Noiz chuckled, "maybe you should stop acting like you're getting your brains fucked out." 

Aoba's jaw dropped, cheeks flushed, "you!" 

Noiz handed Aoba his bottle of water and winked, "all you had to do was ask." 

"Thanks," he took it and chugged it back. He looked at the empty bottle then up at Noiz, "sorry." 

"It's fine," 

The blond leaned in suddenly and pecked Aoba on the cheek. 

"What are you?" Aoba exclaimed. 

"Cute..." 

"What!" 

"You're cute.." 

"Knock it off!" Aoba felt dizzy and nervous. 

"No," 

Noiz leaned in closer. 

"What are you-" Aoba was cut off by soft lips pressing against his. 

He let his eyes flutter close and focused on the hand threading through his hair. 

"Ah!" Aoba pulled away. 

Noiz curiously looked at him with tender, gentle eyes. 

"Noiz..." 

"I like you Aoba," 

Aoba's eyes widened.

A chuckle escaped Noiz's mouth as he plunged his lips against Aoba's again; tongue begging entry. Aoba parted his lips to let the eager teen deepen the kiss. He felt something click against his teeth, tongue ring?! How did he not notice? 

A smile flickered across his face, time to tease. Aoba grazed his teeth across Noiz's needy tongue. A gasp filled his mouth. This time Aoba clamped down on Noiz's tongue until a crimson taste danced along his tongue. He sucked gently as Noiz moaned quietly in his mouth. 

"Okay, okay enough or I'm going to-" Noiz pulled away and looked at the pavement. 

"Oh?" Need filled Aoba's chest. 

A light blush filled Noiz's cheeks; he wore a worried expression. Aoba felt insanely guilty, "I'm sorry." 

"I'm not complaining," 

"Still.." 

"I want to do that kind of thing with you one day," 

Aoba's heart raced. Was he ready for a boyfriend? Is this the first step to being an adult? Aoba felt himself springing into Noiz's arms. 

"Woah," Noiz grunted. 

"I like you too," 

"I want to be your boyfriend,"

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, he felt happy. For once a stranger took him in with the intent of love instead of a quick fuck or two. The warmth in his chest grew. 

"Okay," Aoba squeezed the blond's shoulders, "okay."  
Aoba quietly sobbed into the crook of Noiz's neck. He couldn't hold it in. Noiz sat there humming a song into Aoba's ear while running his finger tips along his back. Aoba was content. He wanted to stay there, only the two of them, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request


End file.
